Architects prefer to have the ability to `mix and match` elements when designing so that the selection available is maximized and the lighting scheme can be coordinated throughout the structure and/or surrounding area. It is therefore desirable to have an interchangeable outdoor luminaire having a plurality of interchangeable tops and a plurality of interchangeable light transmissive doors.